Story:Star Trek: Infinite Voyages/Launch: Chapter 3
Chapter Three The crowd on the bridge had thinned as the day went on. Now it consisted only of a few people, busy with last-minute work. One of them, Ensign Kasun, stood by the helm console and frowned. She resolved the problem with a few more taps on the screen and then let out a sigh. She’d been lucky to get this posting this soon after graduation and was eager to get started. She was beginning to get restless, and she knew she couldn’t be the only one. At least it wouldn’t be too much longer now. The doors at one end of the room opened and Kasun glanced up. Two people strolled out onto the bridge: a man, wearing a sciences uniform, and a woman in command red. Kasun stood completely still, oddly fixated by them. A grin crept up on to her face and she felt her heart flutter. She held out a hand to brace herself on the console. The man leaned toward the other woman to whisper something, and she let out a little laugh. He was ordinary looking, but rather attractive: about average height, with medium brown hair and a slouchy, laid-back demeanor. The woman, on the other hand, was quite striking. She was slightly shorter than her companion, with a trim, athletic figure and darker hair that fell across her face in soft, full waves. More than that, she had a pronounced air of confidence about her. Kasun stared into her eyes with intense curiosity. She was enjoying the sense of euphoria that had come over her. All she could hear was the rapid beat of her heart and her mind began to race. “Ensign?” The voice echoed strangely in her head and Kasun frowned as she struggled to place it. “Ensign Kasun? Is something wrong?” Then she remembered. “Valok,” she blurted out. “I mean, Lieutenant Valok. I’m sorry, I must have let my mind wander. What were you saying?” The Vulcan raised an skeptical eyebrow, but seemed to accept her words. “Here is the status report you requested, Ensign.” She took the PADD he held out to her and stared down at it. “Oh. Thank you.” Valok nodded. “I understand this is your first starship assignment, but it does not suit a newly appointed assistant department head to let their mind wander on the bridge, whether we are still in spacedock or not.” “Yes, sir.” He nodded again, and walked off. Kasun closed her eyes and let out a long sigh. “Ensign Kasun?” Another voice now. She groaned inwardly, but looked toward the source. Lieutenant Thales walked a few steps closer to the helm. The woman trailed behind her. “I’d like to introduce you to someone,” said Thales. Gingerly and with as much composure as she could muster, Kasun stepped up from the sunken center section and strode up to them. “Lieutenant Watley, this is Ensign Philomena Kasun, our Assistant Chief Flight Control Officer.” Kasun had seen the crew roster and knew her supervisor by name, though not by picture, she realized too late. “Ah. Hello, sir.” “I’ll let you two get acquainted. If you need anything else, Lieutenant, let me know.” “Thank you,” Watley said. “No trouble.” Thales glanced at Kasun. “Ensign.” Kasun looked up at Watley. “People call me ‘Phil’, actually. Somehow I never though ‘Philomena’ quite suited me, somehow. Bit of a mouthful.” “I rather like it. People... well, most people call me ‘Watley’, actually. Adriana is my first name.” “Pretty.” “Thanks. So, how is she?” “Hmm?” “The ship. I’ve only just arrived, but you’ve been here for a while.” She motioned to the helm. “I have to say, I’m looking forward to getting at those controls. I’ve been stationed on Starbase 219 for the past four years, so I’ve never actually served on a starship before.” “Well, me neither.” Kasun winced. “Obviously.” Watley smiled at her. “I remember how nervous I was on my first assignment. Don’t worry, it gets better. I’m sure you’ll do fine.” “Thank you, sir. Would you like to sit down and try it out?” “Oh, absolutely.” She sat down at the helm and examined the console. “Very nice, indeed.” Kasun breathed deeply and tried to compose herself. Still, she snuck another glance at Watley and watched her gaze intently down at the display as her fingers rapidly played across the panel. “Ensign Kasun, a word, please?” Her head whipped around to see Thales standing at the back of the bridge. Reluctantly, she nodded. “Of course, Lieutenant.” “Nice to meet you, by the way,” said Watley. “I’ll see you around.” “Right.” Kasun began walking briskly toward Thales, but couldn’t resist one more glance back at Watley, perched in her chair and looking perfectly comfortable at her new station. | | }} Category:Star Trek: Infinite Voyages chapters